Citrus Harumin Esto no es una historia de amor
by Noaomi
Summary: [HaruminxYuzu] Esta historia se trata de cómo Harumin se enamora de Yuzu y esta debe lidiar con esto. Aqui podran encontrar fragmentos del manga pero principalmente este Oneshot se enfoca en los sentimientos de Harumin. Los personajes ni la historia principal me pertenecen, todos son de Saburo uta, yo solo cree esta historia alterna.


[CITRUS]Harumin. Esta no es una historia de amor.

Mi nombre es Taniguchi Harumin soy una chica normal con gustos un poco "alocados" para las normas de la escuela según mi hermana, por cierto mi hermana fue la presidenta del consejo estudiantil en su tiempo, pero para mi suerte y la del resto ella ya se graduó, digamos que era un poco MUY estricta; pero bueno sigamos a lo que nos convoca, mi historia de "amor" , decidí escribir sobre ella en mi diario de vida… si tengo uno, no se sorprendan demasiado todos alguna vez tuvimos uno, el ¿Por qué? de esto es simplemente que ya no puedo retener esto aquí en mi pecho, necesito desahogarme de alguna forma. Aquí vamos…

Como todos los días me levante temprano para ir a la escuela, cepille mi cabello, me arregle, tome desayuno, lave mis dientes y me dirigí a la escuela, todo indicaba que sería un día igual al resto, aburrido y monótono. Al llegar a la sala de clases pude ver que el ambiente era bastante agitado, no me interese mucho, pero la verdad no tenía nada mejor que hacer ya que no tenía ningún amigo dentro del curso, así que me senté en mi lugar habitual y comencé a escuchar los murmullos de mis compañeros.

 _-"Dicen que la chica que discutió con la presidenta es una alumna transferida y que es de nuestro curso"-_

 _-"¿de verdad?, ¿cómo pueden dejarla entrar así a la escuela?"-_

 _-"al parecer la chica se llama Aihara Yuzu"-_

 _\- "definitivamente esa chica había roto más de una regla en solo algunos minutos"-_

Esas y muchas otras cosas más decían sobre la nueva alumna, la verdad no me sorprendía que algún día alguien se revelara contra el consejo estudiantil de este colegio, es demasiado estricto, pero bueno no hay mucho que hacer sobre eso. Luego de algunos minutos se ve entrar a la chica nueva, tenía una larga cabellera rubia ondeada, ojos verdes y tez blanca, pude ver como todos comenzaron a mirarla de una forma algo discriminatoria, la verdad… no me importo mucho al principio… aunque me recodo a mí cuando entre en esta escuela. Vi como la chica intento sociabilizar con algunos de los compañeros… pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, no quise seguir viendo aquella escena; esa chica le estaba hablando de "cosas inapropiadas" a las demás, así que respire hondo y me dirigí a ella, quizá esta vez si podría tener una amiga ya que por lo que escuche de lo que hablaba, tenemos gustos similares y la verdad ella se veía bastante amigable.

 _-"Aihara-san esas cosas se consideran malas"- le dije esto con mi mejor sonrisa, un tono algo amable y calmado._

 _-"Eh, quien eres tú"- me contesto algo confundida, no era para menos, aunque ella estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo hace unos instantes._

Luego ya de algunas horas y después de que le explicara el sistema de la escuela comenzamos a hablar de nuestros gustos, al parecer nuestros gustos eran muy similares, nos gustaba el estilo gyaru, las mismas bandas, las mismas series, realmente me sentí feliz aquel día… el día en que la conocí. La verdad me da un poco de nostalgia el recordar todo esto…

Poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo amigas más íntimas, me conto sobre su madre y de su casamiento, de que ahora tenía una hermanastra y para la desgracia de ella era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

 _-"¡QUE!, ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TU HERMANASTRA ES LA PRESIDENTA"-_

 _\- "¡shuuuuuu!, no grites Harumin, supongo que no es para tanto"- decía esto mientras se llevaba una bocarada del helado que habíamos pedido, si estábamos en una cafetería._

 _-"claro que si Yuzu, eres como la hermana rebelde"-_

 _-"jajajajajaajajajaja"-_

Fuimos haciéndonos cada vez más cercanas, seguíamos hablando de trivialidades pero también me contaba los problemas que tenía con su nueva hermana, lo del director y todos los problemas que habían sucedido. Cada vez que Yuzu me hablaba de Mei podía sentir como su tono de voz cambiaba, su expresión, todo… ella realmente se preocupaba de Mei, me entraban un poco de celos por eso, pero yo solo debía cumplir con mi rol de la "amiga considerada" para ese entonces ya me comenzaba a sentir algo "extraña" cada vez que Yuzu hablaba de Mei podía sentir cierta opresión en mi pecho.

 _-"Harumin, Harumin, ¿me estas escuchando?"-_

 _\- "si, lo siento Yuzu-chi solo me distraje un momento"-_

El tiempo fue avanzando y Yuzu-chi comenzó a interesarse por mangas Yuri… pero no eran mangas Yuri normales, sino de "amor entre hermanas"; lo pude notar aquella vez que fue a dormir a mi casa, era la primera vez que la veía tan concentrada leyendo algo, al principio no sabía que estaba leyendo pero no me paso mucho para saberlo.

-"dime Harumin… ¿Qué crees que debería hacer… para llevarme mejor con mi hermana mayor"- decía la rubia mientras dejaba el manga a un costado de la cama.

 _-"¿te refieres a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil?"- tome aquel libro que sostenía anteriormente Yuzu-chi en sus manos._

 _-"seguro estas trabajando duro como la hermana mayor"- dije al ver el manga de incesto…mis peores pesadillas se hacían realidad… esta es la prueba más irrefutable de que a Yuzu le gustaba su ahora hermana menor…la opresión en el pecho cada vez se hacía más fuerte… maldición._

Intente hacer como que nada paso, pero definitivamente algo había cambiado en mi ese día; la noche paso normal, leímos revistas, nos pintamos las uñas, cantamos, bailamos y comimos helado, todo fue perfecto pero aun así no dejaba de pensar en mis sentimientos hacia Yuzu y en los sentimientos de Yuzu hacia Mei… era algo doloroso pero debía seguir como si no supiese nada…

Las semanas transcurrieron, todo seguía siendo como siempre, aunque las miradas de Yuzu hacia Mei cada vez eran menos disimuladas y Yuzu cada vez estaba más deprimida. No podía hacer nada, mi conflicto interno era cada vez más grande, para ese entonces ya había entendido que Yuzu me gustaba… pero yo solo quería que ella fuese feliz y que estuviera bien, pero esa tarada de Mei lo único que hacía era hacerla sufrir, siendo que Yuzu-chi ha hecho hasta lo imposible para poder agradarle, se ha preocupado hasta por el más mínimo detalle, pero aun así siempre veía a Yuzu deprimida… eso me dolía, el hecho de que ella estuviese así y yo no poder hacer nada, también el hecho de que todo eso lo hiciera por Mei y no por mi… si tan solo fuese al revés, me encargaría a que todos sus días fuesen distintos y maravillosos…

 _-"dime Yuzu… ¿hay alguien que te guste?"- pregunte algo incrédula, ya que todo en Yuzu decía "MEI". Yo ya lo sabía pero simplemente quería ver si ella confiaba en mí, como yo en ella…_

 _-"c-claro que no Harumin, q-que te hace pensar eso."- lo había hecho… me había mentido de nuevo…._

 _-"n-no por nada…"-_

Era un día normal de escuela, Yuzu-chi se veía más deprimida de lo normal, no había dirigido la mirada en todo el día a Mei, ni Mei a ella…algo ocurre aquí… no quise preguntar que se supone que "yo no sé nada" así que como buena amiga decidí invitarla a salir después de clases.

 _-"Yuzu-chi, que te parece ir a los videojuegos después de clases"-_

 _-"no estoy de humor Harumin"-_

 _-"vamos Yuzu-chi no seas anticuada"-_

 _-"está bien, tu ganas"-_

Y así fue, fuimos a un local de videojuegos donde frecuentábamos ir, aunque estaba con Yuzu-chi en cuerpo, mente y alma, sabía que en ese momento su mente no estaba junto a mí.

" _¡Como si pudiera actuar que no ha pasado nada!"- gritaba Yuzu mientras jugaba en un juego de disparos._

 _-"Parece que no lo estás pasando nada bien"- ¿acaso estará así por los exámenes? Pensé._

" _¡Y no fui yo quien dio el primer paso!"-_

 _-"Bueno, es un juego en el que te atacan los zombis"- dije intentando no delatar que yo pese a que Yuzu no me ha contado sabía todo… había visto las actitudes de Mei anteriormente, así que sabía más o menos como era ella._

 _-"No es culpa mía que no pueda de pensar en ello. ¡Le he estado dando tantas vueltas al tema que no he dormido nada!"-_

Definitivamente Yuzu había perdido la cordura, el simple hecho de que estuviese devastada jugando y pensando en el tema que le preocupaba que CLARAMENTE era Mei, significaba que había roto el espacio entre decir lo que piensa y decir algo cuerdo acorde de la situación.

 _-"Yuzu-chi lo que pasa es que te esfuerzas demasiado. Toma de ejemplo a la chica que está allí, enfrentándose a los enemigos con firmeza, disparándoles como si nada"_

LA PEOR IDEA DE LA VIDA, darle ánimos con esa malcriada… al principio pensé que le estaba dando un buen consejo, pero luego de que Yuzu me dijera que conoce a la chica, todo se hizo más complicado.

 _-"MATSURI?!"-_

7 letras que podían opacar mi vida, algo no estaba bien, su aura, su forma de ser o no sé, todo en ella me indicaba que nos alejáramos. Pero no fue así, luego de que se "reencontraran" con Yuzu-chi, decidieron ir a tomar comer y tomar algún jugo o algo así; por el simple hecho de que NO quería dejar sola a Yuzu-chi con esa loca de patio, decidí ir…

Como lo esperaba, ella se tenía algo entre manos, no paraba de tirarle directas sexuales a Yuzu, pero al parecer Yuzu era un poco incrédula en el tema… y de vez en cuando Matsuri me observaba… yo, simplemente la ignoraba, no me interesaba mantener contacto con ella ni hacernos intimas amigas.

 _-"Me voy a casa."- dije en seco, esta tipeja ya me estaba hartando con cada palabra que decía, una tras otra, sus palabras eran vacías y sin ningún sentido alguno._

 _-"¡ah, y yo! Tengo que comprar la cena."- Dijo Yuzu-chi, por un momento me alegre, podríamos irnos y a así no se quedaría con Matsuri._

" _Yuzu-oneechan… me tenías que seguir sermoneando, ¿verdad?- dijo la pelirosa._

 _-"Taniguichi-senpai, puedes adelantarte si quieres."- Volvió a hablar la menor. Claro que no me iría, no podía darle a Yuzu así en bandeja y menos si al mencionar aquellas palabras me mira como si estuviese feliz de que me fuera…tss esto se está volviendo una molestia._

" _Entonces me quedare un poco más con ustedes"-_

Las cosas seguían igual, con la diferencia que ahora Yuzu sermoneaba a la menor porque hacía "cosas inapropiadas", la verdad ese tema no me incumbía, pero ya se hacía tarde, así que le ofrecí a Yuzu irse conmigo hasta la estación de metro más cercana, pero al parecer ella aun tenia cosas que hablar con Matsuri… me habría quedado un rato más pero… tenía un mensaje de mi hermana y créanme ¡NADIE! Pero ¡NADIE! Quiere verla enfadada… lo siento Yuzu-chi debo irme ahora si quiero seguir teniendo una vida "normal, me dije para sí misma. Me despedí de la tipeja y luego de Yuzu, realmente no me quería ir, pero debía hacerlo…. "cuídate Yuzu-chi" pensé…

Me fui preocupada a mi casa y algo apurada, de seguro mi hermana no me dejaría cenar hasta que le explicara por qué no me fui directo a casa después de la escuela… es una molestia, aun no entiendo él porque aún está en casa….

Al día siguiente me encargue de llegar temprano a la escuela y esperar a Yuzu.

 _-"¡Yuzu-chi!, ¡Lamento irme así ayer! ¿Estás bien, no estas molesta?"- dije efusivamente mientras le regalaba el mejor de mis abrazos matutinos._

 _-"Es-estoy bien!, ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada Harumin?"-_

 _\- "Es esa chica Matsuri ¿no te ha hecho algo raro o sí?"-_

 _-"¿Matsuri…? Ella me besó cuando nos separamos, pero nada más"-_

Esas últimas palabras no paraban de resonar en mi cabeza, no sé qué cara abre puesto en ese momento, pero definitivamente no era la mejor del mundo. Como diablos se supone que esa niñata haya podido besar a Yuzu-chi y-y yo todo este tiempo eh estado intentando acercarme a ella.

Sabía que quizá Yuzu y Mei habían tenido algo, pero ella nunca me lo había dicho… de verdad, al oír esas palabras pude sentir como mi corazón se hacía pedazos… sabía que Yuzu-chi no sentía nada por Matsuri, pero el hecho de que ella dijera "ella me beso cuando nos separamos" como si nada, todos mis pensamientos se enredan y mi corazón dolía…

 _-"ahh…Yuzu-chi ha perdido su pureza"- debía decir algo para romper el hielo…no quería que ella notase que estaba deprimida._

 _-"¡¿EH?! Matsuri siempre ha sido muy pegajosa conmigo… ser besada por quien prácticamente es mi hermanita no es gran cosa…"-_

 _-"Entonces, ¿si tu hermanita la presidenta te besa todos los días, está bien?"-_ sí, es la mayor estupidez que pudiese decir en ese momento… era una puñalada tras otra… y lo peor es que esas puñaladas eran proporcionadas por mí misma. Soy una estúpida. Pude ver como Yuzu-chi se sonrojaba, tartamudeaba y se ponía nerviosa. ¿Valía la pena seguir intentándolo?, aunque la verdad nunca tuve el valor de tomar la iniciativa o algo, simplemente me he preocupado de cuidarla a distancia e intentar de que Yuzu-chi estuviese feliz. Empuñe mi mano con fuerza para así oprimir la rabia del momento.

Luego de algunos encontrones y que las cosas se pusieran bien feas entre ellas tres (Yuzu, Mei y Matsuri), supongo que el ambiente se calmó un poco, hubo un tiempo en que Yuzu pasaba pegada de Matsuri y no tenía ni tiempo para estar conmigo… aunque eso haya sonado un poco egoísta. Pero ahora Matsuri se iba… y espero que no regrese más.

Por fin es el gran día, iremos de excursión y para variar Yuzu-chi llegando tarde, la profesora el planto un sermón de aquellos que no se olvidan de "porque la puntualidad es importante", debe de haber sido bastante latero como para que Yuzu-chi haya llegado con aquel rostro devastado.

Para mi esta excursión significaba que podría acercarme más a ella y quizá podría hasta declararme a Yuzu, pero no fue así… ella simplemente andaba deprimida… se aislaba y al parecer tenia nuevas amigas, eran un par de gemelas una de ellas se llamaba Nina y si no me equivoco la otra se llamaba Sara, la cual estaba al parecer muy interesada en Mei, eso definitivamente causo conflicto en Yuzu, y bueno digamos que allí estaba yo para animarla; incluso llegue a pensar que como Mei se veía interesada en aquella chica yo podría tener una oportunidad con Yuzu…

 _-"Yuzu-chi, tienes tiempo"- Si, esta era mi oportunidad, las dos solas en la habitación._

 _-"Claro Harumin, ¿qué pasa?"-_

 _-"Bueno veras… yo…"- el celular de Yuzu me interrumpió, al parecer era un mensaje de texto._

 _-"Oh, lo siento Harumin es mi madre que me dijo que habían un par de cosas de Mei en mi bolso, debo ir a dárselas"-_

 _-"Oh, ya veo"-_

 _-"¿Qué es lo que debías decirme? – Yuzu sonrió como siempre lo hace cada vez que se acuerda de Mei._

 _-"Veras… al parecer se me olvido jeje, me distraje, lo siento"-_

 _-"No te preocupes Harumin, si llegas a acordarte solo dímelo, ahora iré a dejarle las cosas a Mei. Ya vengo"-_

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, no dejaba de repetir eso en mi cabeza, mientras sentí como lágrimas traicioneras caían sobre mi rostro. Soy una estúpida, no puedo creer que estuve a segundos de declarar a Yuzu mis sentimientos sabiendo que mi amor no sería correspondido, dije esto mientras agarraba mis rodillas y escondía mi rostro en ellas. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, debía calmarme, pero el dolor que sentía en ese momento en mi pecho era mayor a muchas otras ocasiones…pronto llegaría Yuzu, lo menos que quiero en este momento es que me vea así en este estado. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño, supongo que una buena ducha servirá…

Era el último día de excursión y los días se habían pasado bastante lentos para mí, ya se me era habitual el no pasar el día con Yuzu y de vez en cuando hablar con la vice presidenta. Como era el último día de excursión decidí ir al santuario Yakaza.

Me había dirigido hacia el santuario específicamente para pedir por mi amor no correspondido, quizá así podría pasar un milagro o de plano olvidarme de todo y seguir con mi vida, supongo que cualquiera de las dos opciones era aceptable.

 _-"¡MEI!"-_ sentí la voz de Yuzu, me dirigí a donde provenía y allí estaba ella, hablando con Mei… por la distancia no podía lograr escuchar lo que hablaban pero si podía ver la cara de afligida de Yuzu y el rostro sorprendido de Mei; cuando de repente la veo correr.

No lo dude por mucho tiempo y corrí tras ellas, ¿Qué es lo que estaba tramando Yuzu?, supongo que si Mei la dañaba o le decía algo sería correcto que yo estuviese allí. Se detuvieron en un punto determinado, ambas cayeron al piso, yo simplemente me escondí, no quería que ellas supiesen que yo estaba allí. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder escucharlas.

 _-"Te amo Mei, estos sentimientos nunca te traicionarán. Mei… si te sientes de la misma manera…Bésame!"-_

Solo basto con escuchar las primeras tres palabras para devastarme y caer al piso con lágrimas en mis ojos, las cuales no podía controla. Quería que eso fuese mentir, sabía que Yuzu sentía algo con ella pero... Siempre tuve la mínima esperanza de que no fuese así y que no se quizá yo podría gustarle a Yuzu… pero no fue así… estaba allí en ese lugar a solo un par de metros de ellas escuchando todo lo que decían, cubriendo mi boca para que mis sollozos no salieran y así no fuese descubierta.

 _-"Gracias…pero una vez más"-_

Masoquismo o no, vi como sus labios se unían y aquel beso se realizaba…Yuzu…Mis lágrimas no paraban de salir, yo solo quería huir de aquel lugar pero mis piernas no me permitían avanzar, nadie estaba aquí para ayudarme y rescatarme, estaba sola e inmóvil presenciando mi mayor temor.

Resumiendo ellas dos comenzaron a "salir". Luego de que mi llanto se calmó un poco decidí ir al baño del templo que quedaba por allí a lavar mi cara y así calmarme un poco. Un mensaje de texto me saco de mis pensamientos… era Yuzu.

" _¿Harumin dónde estás?, el bus de regreso a casa está por salir y aun no llegas"_

Lo había olvidado por completo… ya era hora de partir de regreso, así que me lave la cara por última vez y me dirigí al lugar de encuentro.

 _-"Lo siento por la tardanza"- dije algo cansada por la corrida._

 _-"Lo importante es que llegaste Harumin"-_ Yuzu se veía más radiante de lo normal y lamentablemente yo sabía cuál era el motivo… y claramente ese motivo no era yo.

Yuzu estaba muy cansada como para mantener los ojos abiertos en el camino de regreso a casa, en cambio yo solo me dedicaba a ver por la ventana y darle vueltas una y otra vez al asunto… ¿acaso realmente existió una posibilidad entre ella y yo?... mierda… realmente esto es frustrante… estoy segura de que de alguna manera lo soportare, yo resistiré… ya lo he hecho antes…no puedo dejar que ella me vea devastada…

Al llegar a mi casa pude ver que había un par de zapatos extra…Mierda, claro siempre puede ser peor.

 _-"Como te fue en tu viaje de campo"-_

 _-"Fue agradable y no hubo ningún problema"-_

 _-"Eso es un alivio. He oído de nuestros visitantes…recientemente en la escuela Aihara hay una estudiante que se tiño el pelo de rubio. Parece que un montón de reglas se han cambiado desde mi ausencia… es hora de hacer acto de presencia…."-_

Mierda, ahora si Yuzu está en problemas…

Ya era un nuevo día y digamos que no me sentía del mejor humor del mundo… estaba devastada y ahora para rematar mi hermana estaba aquí y quería volver a tener influencia en lo que es el consejo estudiantil, perfecto. Llegue a la escuela, al parecer todo era normal, entre a la sala de clases y allí estaba ella, aquella chica que roba mis pensamientos… pero realmente no estaba muy bien de ánimo así que la encare…simplemente quería lo mejor para ella.

 _-"Podrías comenzar a vestirte un poco más normal"-_

 _-"¿Cómo dices? ¡¿A qué viene eso tan de repente?!"-_

 _-"Tienes razón, tienes razón. Es mejor que lo olvides"-_

Ese momento comenzamos a hablar el por qué debería ella volverse "normal" y el motivo de mi actitud… claro que todo lo relacione a mi hermana, no le diría nada sobre mis sentimientos o algo relacionado con ello… ella me entendió a la perfección y para mi sorpresa al día siguiente ella había llegado con el cabello obscuro… en mi interior me aliviaba que ella hubiese sentado cabeza y me hubiese hecho caso, aparte el negro también le venía bastante bien con su tono de piel… La verdad es que Yuzu es hermosa de todas las formas…Lo único malo es que Yuzu tenía una seguidora y está también decidió seguir a su "idola" y teñirse el pelo rubio… esto no está nada bien… y para colmo mi hermana venia entrando por la puerta principal.

Supongo que estaremos bien mientras Yuzu y esa niña no tengan conexión alguna ¿no?; eso es lo que pensaba pero Yuzu al ser tan impulsiva reacciono sola… vi como mi hermana mayor regañaba a su "fan" y no lo pensó dos veces fue a defenderla… ¿saben que es lo más gracioso?... Yuzu nunca se había teñido el cabello era simplemente una peluca.

No sabía cómo sentirme en ese momento, guie a Yuzu para que no se metiera en problemas ¡y eso es lo primero que hace!, ¿cómo no se da cuenta de que quiero protegerla?, estar a su lado y todas esas mierdas en las que pienso por las noches y que no me dejan dormir.

Nuevamente lo había hecho, se había metido en problemas y para colmo con mi hermana…esto es un desastre…

Luego de clases decidimos ir las 3 (Yuzu, Nomura (la fan de Yuzu) y yo) a un café a platicar. Lo único que hacia Nomura-chan era lamentarse y pedir disculpa por habernos metido en problemas. Era algo bastante latoso la verdad.

 _-"Mira Yuzu. Fuera de clases puedes vestir como quieras. Pero ¿Por qué insistes en teñirte de rubio?-_

 _-"La…"- era lo único que había dicho._

 _-"¿La?"-_

 _\- "La persona que me gusta me dijo… que me sienta bien."-_

Crunch, mi corazón explotaba nuevamente en veintiún mil pedazos. Joder ya no lo soporto más, maldita Mei lo único que hizo siempre fue dañar a Yuzu y ahora ¡solo sigue haciéndolo! No logro comprender, ¡¿cómo es que a Mei le gusta cagarla tanto?! No debería ser al revés… si quiere tanto a Yuzu ¡MINIMO debería protegerla!

 _-"Yuzu por favor. No se trata solo de ti_ "- Esto ya lo dije en un tono más elevado, ya estaba alterada, no sabía que más hacer para que Yuzu-chi entrara en razón…

 _-"Yuzu. ¿Después de haberte "adaptado", de verdad vas a echarlo todo a perder por semejante estupidez?"-_ Le pregunte en seco… sé que Yuzu había luchado mucho por su amor, pero ¡joder! ¡Estaban a punto de expulsarla!

 _-"¿Qué parte de luchar por quien quieres te parece una estupidez_?"- Ella… ella tenía razón…

 _-"Lo siento. Eso no era lo que quería decir. Me marcho, no tengo nada que hacer aquí"-_

Era la verdad, las palabras improvisadas de Yuzu me habían hecho pensar en todo… desde el principio… por qué siempre me eh mantenido a su lado, la he apoyado… yo… yo nunca he dejado de luchar… yo… simplemente lucho a mi manera… quizá mi manera es cobarde… o yo soy demasiado precavida como para seguirle el ritmo a Yuzu… pero de verdad no la quiero confundir, no quiero hacerle daño… ella tiene sus sentimientos claros hacia la persona a la cual ama…la cual claramente no soy yo… yo solo soy un agregado, y si me llegara a meter en su relación probablemente sería un fastidio… ya estoy herida…. Pero este dolor no me ha matado… puedo seguir adelante… maldición… nunca pensé que esto llegaría a doler de esta manera… porque tuve que enamorarme de la persona equivocada…

No podía seguir caminando… mis piernas pesaban más de lo normal, necesitaba sentarme, así que me dirigí al parque más cercano y solitario, y simplemente me senté allí en una banca.

No me arrepiento de amarla… no me arrepiento de estar a su lado, de ser su amiga… de verla reír; podría estar escuchando sus problemas por horas, podría mimarla por años… pero el destino es cruel y no sabemos lo que nos prepara…No elegimos de quien nos enamoramos….

Creo que lo mejor sería volver a ponerme mi mascara y hacer como que este amor nunca hubiese sucedido y apoyarla en lo que venga, aunque sea doloroso verla sonreír en los brazos de alguien más… ni ser la razón de su insomnio, ni mucho menos ser la razón por la cual ella ríe de la nada.

Pero la vida continua… y supongo que algún día deberé encontrar a esa persona que sienta lo mismo que yo estoy sintiendo por Yuzu, si no es así… supongo que la vida sería bastante injusta ¿no?... y como dice el dicho "Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte"…

 _¿Y ustedes que opinan?_


End file.
